1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Summary of the Invention
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to optical devices comprising blue and green Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), high-speed switching devices such as a Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) and a Hetero junction Field Effect Transistors (HEMT), and light sources such as an illumination or display device.
In particular, a light emitting device using a group III nitride semiconductor has a direct transition band gap corresponding to the range between visible rays and ultraviolet rays, realizing highly efficient light emission.
Nitride semiconductors are mainly used for LEDs or Laser Diodes (LD). Studies on ways of improving manufacturing processes and optical efficiency are being carried out.